A software communication architecture (SCA) provided to remarkably improve mutual connection between communication systems and to reduce development and alignment cost adopts a real time operating system (OS) and a common object request broker architecture (CORBA) that is the industrial standard of a distributed object model as middleware to provide an environment for integrating different kinds of hardware and software, which is not limited to a specific system but is an independent system design framework.
The SCA-based system refers to a communication system based on the SCA. For example, the SDR system adopts the SCA as the standard of the software framework. In the SCA, an application performs the function of a waveform by binding a plurality of components to one package to provide and align the components.
In a conventional art, when one SCA based application is driven, the components that belong to the SCA based application transmit and receive data through a procedure of setting connection in an application factory in charge of the generation of the application using component connection data consisting of the components and a pair of input and output ports between the components that are described in a domain profile.
Connection information defined as connection between the input port and the output port must be defined and set among all of the components that require communication in one application. In particular, in the SCA, since the connection is defined as a single direction, connection information and port information between the components are defined in files to be managed.
Referring to FIG. 1, the SCA-based system includes a plurality of components in an SCA waveform application.
The components perform connection setups to communicate with each other. Therefore, each of the components includes input ports and output ports each having a number corresponding to the connection setups.
In order to have a component A 1 communicate with components B 2, C 3, and D 4, connection 1 and connection 2 (c01 and c02), connection 3 and connection 4 (c03 and c04), and connection 9 and connection 10 (c09 and c10) are defined for the components B 2, C 3, and D 4. At least three input ports and at least three output ports 11 to 16 corresponding to the connection setups.
In the case of the component B 2, the component C 3, and the component D 4, it is required to perform connection setups and to define ports. That is, in order to have the components communicate with each other, the connection setups in the form of a full mesh must be performed and the ports must be defined. In order to perform the connection setups among the components, each of the components must include at least three input ports and at least three output ports and 24 ports and total 12 connection setups must be defined among the components.
As the number of components increases, the number of required ports and connection setups rapidly increases. Load in a domain profile where the connection setups are defined increases so that time spent on file work also increases.
The above-described excessive increase in the number of connection setups and the number of ports increase the complexity of the domain profile, cause to increase the size of a file, and increase the load of a system in an embedded environment operated by small system resources to increase power consumption.